Past Mistakes and Future Memories
by Marie Writer
Summary: "There's things I need to say to you Annie, important things... face to face... come home Annie." - Auggie had pleaded with her, begged her to come home to him... in this AU she listened and came home. When the time comes, can they put their past mistakes behind them and look towards their future?
1. Past Mistakes

_I have only seen this episode once and if I get a detail wrong let me know but this is what I think happened?_

_Auggie called and told Annie that he was sending a boat with a trusted buddy to pick her up and bring her home… so that she wouldn't have to take a train or plane or nothin'… so that's who James Gray is and why she's on a boat. I also couldn't remember Simon's sisters name… sorry._

_Instead of using Simon's sister as a decoy to find Lena, Annie goes for the boat that Auggie sent… she goes home. _

_This is what Annie should have done, at least what anyone who heard Auggie talking like that would have done…. haha_

_Enjoy!_

_Warning: Beginning may seem a little slow… but I had to explore Annie's own thoughts to kind of explain her actions lately and where she feels things are between her and Auggie… Please just read through it… it's not too bad. – So it's a lot of Annie figuring out who Simon was to her… who Auggie is to her… and just the times in between until she meets with Auggie._

_ENJOY!_

X.x.X.x

_There's things I need to say to you…_

Annie smiled and tilted her head back, her blond hair blowing in the misted sea water, and sighed. Part of her wondered, as she looked back at the port, if she should have stayed and kept on after Lena – this could have been her last chance to catch her…

_Face to face, Annie…_

But as thoughts of Auggie in the car with her and his voice rough with emotion when he spoke to her, she knew it was the right choice, that _Auggie _was the right choice. As Annie closed her eyes and let the sea sprinkle her face with droplets of water she could see his dark eyes burrowing holes into her soul in her dream. The dream that they finally shared that kiss she'd been trying to imagine in her mind for so long… the kiss that was always so close but so far. She would get so close in her dreams so close she could almost _feel _his breath but just as they would get close something would pull them apart… in reality it was Ben or Parker. It was always something.

_I need you to come home…_

Not this time, no. This time was different.

They spun around in slow circles… just the two of them… nothing else mattered and then finally, _finally, _he kissed her. It was slow and gentle… but just as hungry as she was. It had felt so real…

Before her dream with him had begun… between all the hallways and other people she saw; Danielle, Joan… Simon… she had felt something… heard something, as though someone was talking over loud speakers… but it was so muffled, she couldn't make it out. Then, just as she went to open the next door she felt her hand tingle… soft and warm. At the time she thought it was from anticipation but maybe… just maybe when Auggie had been visiting…

Could that explain the feeling on her lips? Could he… would he…?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around, her arm spinning the other arm off her shoulder and then twisting it behind the owners back, her mouth by his ear as she waited for something… anything…

"Agent Walker…" The person gasped and she froze. "It's me… the boat captain. I was coming to tell you that we'll be intercepted at the border by a U.S…." The rest of the words were drowned out by an ocean liner blaring it's horn as it ported and she finally released him, hearing enough.

"I'm sorry," she muttered her eyes half closed in exhaustion but her body was still rigid as her heart brought its pace back down to a normal rate.

"I understand Miss," He drawled before offering a wink and a right hand. "James Gray," He introduced with a warm smile on his young but withered face, he couldn't be much older than forty but his face and eyes held wisdom beyond those years. He had long dark hair with specks of grey in whisps with the strands. For as long as it was it was well kept and combed, his frosty blue eyes gazing under thick brows. His shake was firm but careful, holding it up to his lips, his stubble tickling her knuckles. "And you who need no introduction, Auggie has told me all about you…"

Annie smiled shyly and bowed her head further into her scarf, "Has he?" She raised an eyebrow and frowned only a little before replacing it with a small smile, "I only just heard of you today, I'm afraid." Her confession didn't seem to bother her much and he smiled.

"I'm not too worried about that, my dear. Especially since we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted, before I send you away with your own people once we get to the border." He held his hand to the cabin door, "After you Miss Walker,"

As they sat in the cabin, watching as waves from an oncoming storm pushed their way up the deck and splattered the windows with murky, green waves, they sipped their tea and spoke of adventures and memories. Though as soon as she began to talk about her latest adventure, that wasn't "top secret", with Simon she slowly dropped out of the conversation; her voice growing quiet with each word. James nodded quietly, catching the need to stop talking about it and offered her another cup of tea which she gratefully took as a change of topic. "Yes please," She smiled and held her cup as he poured, "How long have you been a Captain?"

"Since my father told me I was and gave me that hat over there," He smiled gently and pointed to the hat that was hanging off a peg over his desk, which was littered with letters, maps and navigation devices. "So since I was about…" He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her, "5 or 6"

Annie laughed softly and they fell into companionable silence, her thoughts drifting to Simon. She wondered if she ever did love him… she couldn't… could she?

She had busted the listening device to try and show that he could trust her, even though he didn't know about it before, she thought it would be a good sign of faith… it had failed. Then again it didn't, because when she was home, there he was. Simon then tried to convince her to run away with him, she tried to resist but the more he told her what she could have, the kind of life she could have… it sounded wonderful. Not to have to worry about anything but what bikini she would wear that day. She liked Simon enough to live with him… but at what cost?

When she had looked at the picture of her nieces it reminded her of the family she already had… that she would be leaving behind if she did try to run away. Danielle and the girls, Auggie and Joan… she couldn't leave them. She just couldn't. That's why she stayed… for Auggie.

"Miss Walker?" A hand was on her knee and she jumped at the steely eyes looking directly at hers. "My dear, are you alright?"

Annie blinked once then twice before nodding and putting up a smile for good measure, her usual, "I'm fine" smile. "Yes," She nodded and smiled again before tilting her head to the side in innocence, "Just continuing in reminiscing." James smiled and nodded before sitting back in his chair and repeated his statement, the one she hadn't answered to from being so deep in her own thoughts.

"We should be trading off in just a few minutes, my dear, you should get your bags." He suggested and placed his mug down on the table before standing and going to the helm.

Nodding a little she stood and placed her own mug on the table, it sat in the middle of the room, while the helm was pressed up again the far wall, right in front of the windows. The cabin was rather inviting for something that is normally so small and tight to move around, this was open and had several chairs and tables as well as the essential navigation gear. As she moved to the door she flinched when she realized she'd left all her bags outside… in the rain and crashing waves.

She frowned and let out a long sigh before finally pulling the door open and looking out onto the deck, seeing her bags drenched in sea water and rain she frowned, but they were still there so she cut her losses – since she'd only brought two with her anyway, the others were with Simon's sister.

Once she dragged everything back inside she smiled and sat back down in the chair, making small talk with James until he needed to stop to talk coordinates with the other captain. When the time came they hugged their goodbyes and she boarded the other ship, leaving James Gray behind with her thoughts of revenge… for now.

X.x.X.x

She yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time since setting foot on land, she got only a blink of sleep at a time and all she saw during those blinks was Auggie's deep dark eyes peering into hers and a kiss that never happened… only to wake up disappointed. So she gave up on sleep and decided to wait for that only after she saw him again.

Looking at her drowned phone again she was tempted to try and turn it back on… but there was no way it was already dry. Her phone had been in her bags on Gray's ship… which had been exposed to the rain and waves of the ocean… killing her phone.

She recalled the moment she boarded the other ship and began to wonder, just as a shiver ran up her, still damp, body. Nobody called her in, she had, for reasons unknown to her, stayed in the cabin the entire time but instead of calling Langley or anyone else they did… nothing.

Walking up the stairs to the small diner she continued to wonder, why would they not call that in. Then, through the fog in her brain, one name popped into her head… _Auggie_. Annie couldn't help but smile at the idea that Auggie had been on her mind the entire time, since he had called.

When her phone had rung she was all set to just let it go to voicemail and turn off her phone… Lena was the only thing she could focus on then - She slid into a booth and waited for the waitress to come and take her order, but all she ordered was a cup of coffee before laying her head down on her folded arms -But Auggie's voice had sounded so desperate and rough… he had been begging her. He never begged her. Still, there he was, sitting in his office… _begging _her to come home.

She heard the clink of the cup on the saucer and jumped, "Sorry to startle you ma'am" the young girl apologized though a look of amusement lit her eyes and Annie couldn't help but smile in return and tell her everything was fine, "Can I get you something to eat ma'am?" She continued, nodding her head. Annie screwed her lips to one side before chewing on the bottom one.

"No, not right now anyway. Thank you," She smiled and tucked her frizzy, wavy hair behind her ear.

"Of course, just holler when you do." She drawled and winked before spinning on her heel and bouncing away, her red haired ponytail swaying back and forth with each step. Annie smiled, wishing she could feel as energized and happy. Not that she didn't have a reason to be happy.

Auggie had "important things" to tell her… things that needed to be said "face to face"… could that mean he felt the same way about that elusive kiss? Was Parker just as much of a distraction as Simon had been…? She paused, was that what Simon was to her? A distraction from the hurt that Auggie inadvertently caused by going with Parker… instead of her? She never did get that drink with him to talk about what had happened… _damn it…._ She thought to herself.

She left 10 dollars on the table, enough to cover the 3 dollar coffee and more… the red head had made her morning… evening…? With her chipperness.

The waitress saw her leaving and offered a wave which Annie returned before pushing the door open and heading back into the streets, calling a cab and giving him Auggie's address.

X.x.X.x

Auggie sat at home, it had been a day since she'd last heard her voice, "See you soon" was all she had said and he had no way of knowing if that meant she was coming home or not. He had 30 minutes before he'd have to leave for work and he was still having an internal debate about whether or not to just call off and sit in his home and hope he hears from her.

He knew it was dumb to do that but he wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore. To see her lying in bed like that had been the hardest thing to do, and when he had heard what Lena was trying to do…? Annie was everything to him… he needed her. He had admitted that to her while she was still sleeping, he still wondered if she had heard him, but she hadn't said anything so it was safe to assume she hadn't.

He huffed and ran his hand down his face before beginning to pace feeling the urge to just go punch something or drink his self into a stupor again and he knew he couldn't do either without getting into some sort of trouble. Annie was the only person who really, _fully_ trusted him. Parker hadn't even trusted him to go to the bathroom by himself but Annie would spar with him, let _him _guide_ her_, and put a _pin_ on her. Auggie finally gave in and swiped his arm across his island counter, needing to hear the sound of something smashing, the corners of his lips twitching when the sound of sugar container, salt and pepper shakers, and his soup dispenser, all crashed to the floor.

Slumping to the floor Auggie pressed his back against the island counter's wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him before raising one leg up and resting his arms on the knee, his hand opening and closing as though trying to squeeze Annie out of the air.

Only a few weeks ago had he outwardly admitted that he had screwed up in Barcelona. Annie had given him several signs that she cared for him more than she really let on. The conversation about marriage and how she'd gone tense and held her breath when Joan and told them they would be a "couple". Every time he'd reached for her hand she had her hands together, only now did he knew she was constantly fingering her wedding band as though she liked it being there. When he told her about Parker she had, again, gone rigid and held her breath before releasing it in a sigh… she'd come for him rather than going for the case. She loved him… and he had ignored it…

So many signs before that too… and they all went away when he had proposed to Parker… it was even worse when he had tried to introduce her to Parker. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He would make things right with her, and not when she was sleeping, no. Face to face. He would tell her just how stupid he'd been and how much he really needs her… he doesn't need anyone, but he needs her.

Auggie allowed his head to fall back against the wood wall behind him and sighed, his lips pulled into a thin line as he fumed over his own stupidity. He only hoped that his pleading had worked… that she would come home to him before it was too late.

X.x.X.x

_I know it was kinda slow… but thank you for reading anyway… the other has Auggie and Annie actually TOGETHER and talking instead of just thinking about one another… please keep reading…. PLEASE_


	2. Future Memories

_More Annie and Auggie this Chap… not so much internal thoughts and what not… it's finally romantic time._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Annie stood outside his door her breathing heavy and labored out of… fear? Was she that nervous about talking to him again… after the deal with Parker she had withdrawn… she knew that. It had hurt too bad to see him so happy with another person that wasn't her. It had been her fault that they hardly spoke, it got better after she began to recover, him being there and all but it still seemed tense. She wondered if it would still be like that, even now.

She brought her hand up to an average knocking height, her hand bouncing in the air in hesitation. They had several heart to heart's even during those tough times, surely they were still on good ground and they could talk.

Finally she allowed her knuckles to make contact with the thick flat door. Flinching as it seemed to echo in her ears, the air thick with her own anticipation. The sound of footsteps and cursing sounded from the other side of the door and she flinched again, debating on just running now and making it look like a ding dong ditch. Even as her brain told her that was the best option her feet seemed glued to the spot, she could almost feel herself start to sink between the floor boards.

When the door finally opened she felt her heart clench and she held her breath, thinking that if she didn't move or breathe he would just re close the door… not that he opened it much anyway, there was barely enough room to poke his head through. "Hello," His voice was rough, like he was angry or upset.

She blinked, still holding her breath not sure what to do or say. She chewed her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear slowly, she saw him take in a deep breath and she knew he was smelling the air discreetly so she slowly began to let out her breath. Part of her hoped she didn't smell like her normal grapefruit, considering she had been on two boats in the rain and ocean and then in a diner… covered up by a nice sent of a smokers cab… then a city bus.

Why she hadn't called for a ride once she was back in D.C. was beyond her… but she figured it was her agent part of her trying to keep a low profile.

He huffed and let out a sigh and she flinched, her eyes squinted as she took him in. He was tired, worry etched in his handsome features, making him look so much older than he really was. Auggie moved to close the door but she put her hand out and gripped the door, holding it in place.

"Auggie, wait…" She said softly, her brows furrowed together.

"Annie…" he breathed, his shoulder slumped and his face relaxed, she couldn't help but melt at the way he said her name.

There was a silence and she tilted her head to the side, "Can I come in…?" His gaze was looking in her direction but didn't see her unkept appearance and it made her feel better but sad at the same time, it had been so wonderful to see him look directly at her while she had been dreaming… not that she cared either way but the look that passed through his eyes showed that he was panicking slightly. "Oh god…" She gasped and released the door, taking a step back. "You have company…!" She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear again. "I'm so sorry… I should have called."

Auggie gasped and opened the door wider, "No!" he reached his hand out to try and grab her before she ran. "No no… it's not like that! My flat is just a mess and… Annie, please come in." He whispered the last part, his eyes filled with worry and something else she couldn't quite place.

She peeked over his shoulder, that still blocked the entrance, and saw the different glass containers all shattered on his floor. Looking back at him she smiled and took his still outstretched hand gently and stepped closer to him before he led her into his home.

"I'll be right back," he said as he closed the door and turned towards where she knew his room to be but as he moved to walk Annie called out.

"Move more to the right, glass at your 10 o' clock…" At her direction he managed to navigate the wreckage of his anger with nothing but a left foot covered in sugar.

"Thanks Walker," He smiled once he was in the clear, she smiled and nodded before replying with a "no problem".

She waited until he was in his room to grab the broom from the closet and sweep most of the glass and grains of sugar, salt, and pepper into a pile out of the walkway. She would worry about getting the remaining soap and grains later.

It wasn't but a few minutes before Auggie returned, his face still looking drawn out and tired. "Auggie, are you alright?" She asked and as he hesitated to walk back out she added that she had swept it off to the side and he was good to walk out as normal, "but avoid the front right corner of the island."

He nodded and smiled before walking up to her, stopping right in front of her with practiced ease. "You don't smell like grapefruit…. Rough trip?"

She laughed a bit and shrugged, "Not as bad as it could have been," "Do you want something to drink?" He offered after a moment of silence.

She took a moment before shaking her head, "No thank you… how much time do we have?"

"All day…"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday,"

"You're not-"

"I called off…" He said quickly, and she smiled.

"Mind if I take a shower then?"

He laughed heartily and she smiled, she'd missed him… more than she had realized. "You know where it is."

She nodded and put a hand on his chest carefully as a silent thank you and moved through his house before she looked behind her and eased in the fact that her bags were up against the wall to the right of his door. He smiled again, grateful that she knew just how much information he needed without sounding like he was as handicapped as he was.

X.x.X.x

She came out with damp hair and clothes she'd left her from before, feeling clean and fresh… and smelling like grapefruit.

"There's the Annie Walker I know," He smiled from the couch, a coffee mug in his hand and another sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side at the sight of him, "Hey," She whispered and moved to sit up next to him, tucking her bare feet under herself while facing him. "You made coffee." She said absent mindedly and reached for the mug and holding it in both hands a 'Mmmm' sound escaping from her throat.

"Sorry, I don't have any sugar…" He said with a smirk and she laughed with him before she became serious and looked at him with concern flicking through her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Would you believe, I slipped? Took out the whole counter with me." He tried even though he knew she would know better.

"Who made you mad?" She asked and reached for his hand and squeezed.

"I did." He said honestly and she blinked once. "About what I did in Barcelona…" He mumbled, and Annie started to shake her head, her mouth open and ready to protest. "No, Annie, listen. I never should have acted like that… and I should have seen the signs." He paused and bowed his head though his eyes continued to stare in her general direction. "Though in my defense I am at a bit of a disadvantage."

She rolled her eyes and smiled but he continued. "Annie… I know I messed up then… and it didn't help that when we got back that I was just as distant… especially after what happened with Parker… but Annie…" he sighed and frowned. "Annie I need you… and I never should have pushed you away… especially since I need you as much as I do."

Annie put her mug down and watched his face as he continued his confession, she scooted closer and used both hands to hold his, pulling their intertwined fingers into her lap. Auggie sighed again, "Annie, I used to think that I didn't need anyone… that I only had myself and that I…" He sighed in frustration, "What I'm trying to say is that I need you… and I'm so sorry for pushing you away like I did." The corners of his lips twitched downwards and he squinted his eyes, he was about to cry.

"Oh Auggie…" She whispered but he shook his head.

"I know that you had that thing with Simon… and I understand that this is r_eally _fast but… I just…"

She shook her head and scotched even closer, so that her folded knees were pressed up against his thigh, his hand held tightly between her two smaller hands. "I didn't love Simon…" She admitted and she paused, looking right at her despite his blind eyes, a longing look filling them to the brim with tears. "He was an assignment I didn't think I could fail… we got close but I think I used him as a distraction from the pain that I felt with you…"

He furrowed his brows and squeezed her hand, urging her to continue. "When you took Parker as your fiancé… I thought that I was never going to get a chance to admit to you just how much I loved you." She looked away and stared at the steaming coffee before looking back and continuing with a sigh, "I didn't want to say anything and ruin what we already had, or spoil you and Parker. I just want you to be happy Auggie. Lord knows you deserve to be happy. After everything you've been through and done for others… for me."

Auggie sighed, his lip quivering only a little, his eyes darting back and forth. "Auggie I love you" She said suddenly her voice breaking as she did, rocking back and forth as nerves wracked her body. Before she could get panicky though at the silence that filled the room he pulled her into him, so that she was kneeling now, bringing himself up as he did and kissed her – hungry and desperate, not at all like the kiss in her dream. Though if anyone asked, she didn't care.

They pulled away both a little breathless, but more at the adrenaline that was pumping their hearts to its full capacity. She stared at his lips, now swollen from their kiss, and smiled. She had dreamed of this moment, of her prince coming to claim her for his own… even if she did say those three words first. "I love you too Annie Walker," He breathed, his eyes closed but a smile on his lips.

Now her prince was really hers.

He took her again, his lips on hers though this time it was just as the one she had seen in her dream… slow and gentle… needing but not desperate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his other arm around her waist, his other hand busy playing with her almost dry locks. Auggie brought her into his lap and she melted into him in a perfect fit, because that's what they were… perfect.

She pushed her hands through his hair, down his neck, his shoulders, arms, and finally pushing into his chest as their kiss deepened further and further finally they were forced to pull away from what most people would call lack of air but it was more the need to just be with one another now… enjoying the quiet and their time together.

Together they settled back into the couch, it started with just turning the T.V. on and watching a movie… Annie curled into his side but somehow it had turned into watching an entire marathon of T.V. shows of Ghost Whisperer on Netflix and then it was Auggie laying sprawled out on the couch, his head in Annie's lap as she played with his hair as she watched him and he listened to the show… though his thoughts were with Annie.

It wasn't until the entire room became cloaked in darkness that Annie realized they had spent the entire day on the couch. She looked around for a clock but knew he wouldn't have one but hesitated to wake him, his breathing had become even about three episodes ago. She assumed it was the first time he had truly slept since she had been shot… the evidence being on his worn and drawn face. "Auggie…" She whispered, deciding that her ass hurt too much to stay sitting in the position any longer and that it would be better for him to sleep in bed. He moaned and turned into her deeper, burying his face into her stomach. She smiled and giggled a bit when it tickled her before calling him again, "Auggie… you need to wake up… just for a moment. You should get into bed."

Auggie moaned again but this time brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist possessively, "Only if you come too…" He mumbled into her shirt and she giggled again and let her head fall back against the couch's back rest.

"Auggie…"

"Please Walker…?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright… but what time is it?"

Still in a fog Auggie searched around his own wrist for his watch before finally finding it and pressing the button on the side.

"_Nine forty – five"_

"It's still early, Annie…"

"Well according to your body… it's way past bedtime." She started to lift his head as a sign for him to start sitting up and he obliged, "When's the last time I slept Auggie Anderson?"

"Last night…" He lied, making sure to do the most obvious job of it as he could… he didn't want to lie to her.

"Mhmm," She smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek once he was sitting on his own, in the same position as she was. "To bed it is."

"Yeah, alright…" he paused, "You got something to sleep in?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep…" knowing exactly what she was going to wear.

"You got the remote?"

"Yep," She said and moved to reach for it at the same time but pressed the wrong button and it pulled up the T.V. but at the music channel, "Gah," She cried before frowning and tried to find the power button in the dark room.

"No, no… leave it. I like this song." Auggie smiled and stood taking a moment to search for where exactly on the couch he had been so he could count out how far he had to walk to the main walkway. "You hungry?" He asked once he was over my the island.

Annie stood and followed, "I could go for a late snack before bed… yeah" she smiled.

He blinked slowly at her voice… he loved her voice. "What will it be then…?" He asked, his tone more chipper and excited than it was when he had asked her the first question which was still slow and soothing.

"Whatever you're having…" He opened his mouth to reply when he froze, "Auggie?" She called, concern lacing her voice, "Is everything okay?"

Before she could ask him anymore questions he held out his hand to her and smiled, still confused she took his hand carefully and he walked himself back around the counter to the main walkway and pulled her close, "Dance with me?"

Her eyes went wide and she listened as the sound moved between them, slow and sweet. Smiling she put her other hand on his shoulder as his other snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest. _We'll dance again… when the song is right…_ she remembered dream him saying and she felt tears rise and she buried her face into his chest, letting his shirt soak up her tears as the fell.

"Annie?" Auggie asked, his voice wavering.

"No, I'm fine… just don't stop…" She choked a bit but kept swaying with Auggie as they spun in slow circles, just like in her dream. It was right this time… she was certain. She would never let him go.

They danced until the song was over and she was still crying softly, "Annie…"

"I'm fine really…" She sniffed and placed a hand on his chest to tell him that she was there and she was okay, "That just… meant a lot to me." She smiled and it grew when he smiled in return.

Auggie brought his hand up and moved to touch her face but hesitated. Annie wondered why he hadn't done so before but helped guide his hand to her lips first, smiling as she did. She looked up at him and watched as his eyes slid closed, the next song beginning to play another perfect song for this moment… another slow song that just seemed to match. Annie closed her eyes when he got to her cheeks, he sighed and seemed to grow weak and she took his hand in hers, stopping him for a moment. "Auggie…?"

"You're just as beautiful as I imagined you… more…" He whispered and she smiled before bringing his hand back to where he left off, once he had finished he lingered on her lips before he slid his fingers to the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then he ducked down, gently pressing his lips against hers, her skin heated under his touch and she took a deep breath. He pulled away and smirked, "Maybe we should just skip the snack…" He whispered huskily and she shivered before agreeing and going to turn off the television. "Go get into something more comfortable…" he said and took her hand before pushing her in that direction, behind her as he followed.

"Okay" She went to the closet and he paused.

"Walker?"

"Hm,"

"What are you doin'?" he asked his voice an octave higher and she peeked out as though trying to hide herself from him, even though she knew better.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in my closet…" He pointed out and she giggled.

"I'm getting into something more comfortable…" She laughed and he paused before laughing himself and taking off his shirt.

"Then toss me the flannels…" He ordered lightly and she obliged and he received a face-ful of the soft material and laughed, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Mhmm," He heard from around the corner and wondered exactly what she was changing into but he found out when she pressed against him and he felt the shirt… a simple black t shirt.

"Just that?"

"it's simple." She shrugged and he laughed again, "Whaaat?"

"Just get in bed."

"Yes siiir." She laughed and jumped into the bed her now dry hair sprawling about the pillows before she scooted to one side as he slid into the right side of the bed. The managed to wriggle over and then under the covers and Annie curled into him, her head laying on her chest comfortably, her right arm draped over his stomach and her left tucked between the two of them. Auggie's right arm was under her neck and the left was pulling her closer to him.

They tried to make small talk but both were exhausted… neither of them getting a good night's in over a month, so they fell into a deep slumber, together… in what they prayed was forever.

X.x.X.x

_Sudden ending… had more planned like a nightmare and waking up together and having breeeakfaaast and talking about what they are going to do about Joan and Lena and so on and so forth. But I don't even know if you people are going to even get to this note. So unless someone asks me to continue… this is it. _

_Nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed it and it made you as happy as it made me to write it._

_Review please… I welcome feedback… especially constructive….!_

_Thank you!_


	3. Back To Work but Making Memories

_Thank you EVERYONE for those wonderful reviews… it really motivated me to keep going and I appreciate it so much! _

_I hope this finishes the way you wanted to!_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"Auggie!" She called him again, shaking him slightly. Annie had heard him trying to talk and thought he had been talking to her, but as he thrashed his head back and forth and she felt the thin sheet of sweat the covered his exposed skin she knew it was more.

Kneeling beside him, her knees tucked into his side, she continued to try and rouse him from the nightmare that haunted his dreams; one hand on his chest, the other at the base of his neck where it meets with the shoulder. Finally he started awake, sitting up against her hands, and breathing labored, "A-annie…" He choked and she nodded, her eyes still wide.

"I'm here… you're safe." She soothed and pushed his hair back with the hand she removed from his shoulder. "You're okay…"

As Auggie regained control of his heart and lungs he relaxed though he was still tense with fear from his nightmare so Annie moved in beside him again, propped up against the pillows and brought his head down to her chest carefully – grateful when he followed her guidance and wrapped his arm around her middle. "Annie…" he whispered and she hummed and tightened her embrace around his rigid body, her other hand still stroking his hair soothingly.

"It was only a dream…" She assured and he nodded his head against her shirt, which was actually his and fit more like a dress.

"It seemed so real…" he said, his voice still rough. Whatever he had dreamt about had really scared him.

She nodded and bowed her head to place a gentle kiss on top his damp hair. "Well, I'm here… try to get some sleep…" She whispered gently, feeling the darkness of sleep trying to claim her again despite her efforts to stay with him until he entered the bliss himself. Again he nodded against her chest, burying himself deeper into her embrace.

When she was certain he had fallen back asleep she leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her as his own, her fingers still running through Auggie's dark hair.

X.x.X.x

_Auggie smiled as he drove his beautiful car, enjoying the sight of it more than the feel of the wind in his hair, though the sight of the woman beside him trumped that any day. "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice sounded even more beautiful when accompanied by the voice of his vehicle. _

"_Dunno…" He admitted and looked back at the road, away from her face, as he did. "I'm just driving… see where the road takes us." _

_Her laughter filled his ears and he couldn't help but close his eyes and relish the sound before looking back over to her, "Do we have enough gas?"_

_Auggie looked back to his right to her figure and smiled, "Don't you trust me?" Her smile softened from being bright and playful to thoughtful and kind._

"_Always…" She whispered and took his hand from the gear shift and put it in her lap, wrapped in both of her small ones. He smiled and watched her for a few moments before pulling his gaze away and watching the road._

_Suddenly the sun wasn't so bright anymore and the skies became grey with clouds and he didn't feel as happy. He looked to his right and watched as the land became baren right before his eyes. He turned to look at Annie and felt his heart clench._

_Annie sat slumped over in the seat, her long locks covering most of her face but the small stream of blood from her lips was enough to know there was definitely something wrong. He looked down her chest and blanched at the two holes that sat in her chest, right next to her heart. "Annie!" He cried and all but crashed the car to a stop. He twisted in his seat and unbuckled her and tilted her head up, feeling sick at how pale and still she was. _

_Her head lolled to the side, allowing her hair to fall into her face again, so with a shaky hand he pushed the strands behind her ear. "Annie…?" He called, his voice shaking as much as the rest of his body. "A-annie?"_

Auggie sat up and listened closely for any sounds, hearing them in his kitchen. Concerned about what he remembered being reality and dream he felt around the bed for another body. When he felt none he felt his heart clench… did Annie not sleep with him… did he not tell her how he felt…

"Good morning," a familiar voice greeted him and he jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…" There was a pause and Auggie felt the need to fill the air with a joke but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he couldn't lift it to speak. "Did you forget I was here?"

Auggie's eyes went wide, "No… no! Of course not Annie!" He sat up straighter in his bed and finally allowed to let his senses to him there was coffee in the house. Still feeling awkward and confused he held out his hand to her, "Come here…" He ordered gently and felt relief wash over him when she took his hand in less than a second, something she always did… even if she was angry, for that he was thankful.

The bed creaked as her added weight pushed on the bed and he took a deep breath as memories of last night finally seemed to seep into his foggy mind and he smiled, she did stay with him last night… after kissing him and changing into his shirt for sleep wear.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly, his usual tone taking hold on him again.

Smiling Annie nodded, "wonderfully." She admitted while massaging his hand, bring a smile to his face as well. "Coffee?" She smiled again and he hummed.

"Yeess," He smiled when Annie pressed the mug into his hands.

"Breakfast is ready too," She added with a sideways grin.

"Sounds great," He smiled and shifted to the edge of the bed and followed her out, smiling at the feel of his shirt still on her back when he brushed against her. She sat him down at the counter, informing him that she had finished cleaning up the mess on the floor, "Thanks… you didn't ha-"

"I know but I wanted to," She shrugged a bit, a bowl in her hand before placing it in front of him. Auggie listened closely, his eyes following the sounds of her moving around, "So how did you sleep?" She asked and Auggie paused when he felt her body come up close beside him, soon after the sound of cereal pouring into a bowl sounded in his ears and he beamed.

"Cereal?" he said.

Annie chuckled and made a sass face, "Yeah well, you have to remember… Danielle was my cook for most of my life. So I either ate what she made or ice cream."

"Oooh, ice cream for breakfast…?" He paused and looked down at the bowl as she poured the bowl before looking up and over his shoulder a bit, where she stood at his 4 o clock. "Why can't I have ice cream for breakfast?"

She laughed and sat beside him on the stool to his right, "because somebody ate it before you woke up." She said slyly, he could hear the smirk on her lips and laughed, bringing a laugh of her own to her lips as she put her forehead on her shoulder.

After a moment of silence Auggie let out a deep breath, "I'm glad you came home, Annie…" He paused and waited for her to lift her head from his shoulder before continuing, "I know it must have been difficult to walk away…"

When he finished speaking only the sounds of their breathing filled the air and Auggie wondered if he said that wrong thing. "I made the right choice… I'm glad that I listened." She put a hand on his forearm and leaned in closer, "Thank you." He closed his eyes and smiled his head bent down low, closer to hers. When he opened his eyes he was looking right at her, a soft look took over his features.

Auggie opened his mouth to comment when the sound of his alarm rang through his home, filling the empty air between them.

"What time is it?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he looked over his shoulder to his bedroom.

"It's actually a little after 5… now" She muttered.

"Why are we up so early?" He asked and looked back at her with a confused but amused look in his eyes.

He heard a pause and the ruffling of clothing and figured she just shrugged her shoulders before answering, "You woke earlier than that but then fell asleep but I didn't think that would last long… so I put on a pot of coffee and made your delicious breakfast and waited for you to come out… though I ended up getting you first." She smiled.

"I woke up?"

There was a pause and he heard her shift in her chair, "Well, I woke you up…" She paused again before continuing, "You were having a nightmare…"

Flashes from the nightmare he specifically remembered having pushed their way to the front of his mind and he cringed at the sight of Annie bleeding right beside him and not being able to do anything about it. "Do you remember…?" She interrupted his thoughts quietly, her voice soft as her touch.

"No…" He admitted, apparently his night wasn't as restful as he had thought.

Annie put a hand behind his neck, her fingers entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, "It's alright… it's probably better that way." She said in his ear before pressing her lips to his cheek. "You should eat your breakfast…" Auggie started to nod when she spoke again, "You probably should get a new bowl though… it's all soggy." Her voice was light and chipper as she spoke and it pushed the flashes of her dying to the back of his mind once more.

"Yeah, thanks." He laughed and leaned into her touch when she kissed him again.

"I'm going to go get dressed okay?" As she left she ran her hand from his neck and down across his shoulders, sending a shiver of pleasure and desire through his body. "Everything is where it normally is." She added carelessly over her shoulder once she turned into the bathroom.

As he heard the shower turn on he quickly poured the cereal down the disposal, put the bowl in the dishwasher and moved onto the couch, turning the T.V. on and listening to the news.

X.x.X.x

It was another 45 minutes before she finally came out, dressed with hair and makeup done. Annie came up behind him on the couch and put her arms around his neck, hands resting on his bare chest, and face beside his. "Your turn, handsome." She whispered, mint and grapefruit filling his senses.

"Do you always take that long?" He laughed and leaned his head back against her shoulder so his face was closer to her neck than her face.

Her laughter bubbled from her lips and jostled him a bit, "No, it's normally about 40 minutes… I couldn't find my lipstick." She said with a smirk and bumped her head against him a little.

"Sorry, I used it last night and forgot where I got it from…"

"Ha-ha… that explains why your lips look so delicious…" She whispered and released him from her hold before moving around the couch to sit by him, her legs tucked under her.

"Mhmm," He smiled and looked in her direction, "So I guess we're going to work today?" He asked after placing a hand on her thigh, and feeling the dress beneath his fingers.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to Joan about the next course of action and Lena…" She sighed and bit her lip before continuing, "I was so close Auggie… I _had _her." She balled her hands into fists, "But she took my asset and I lost her!"

Auggie screwed his lips together, "I know… but when you get pushed like that it's better to pull out anyway… you did the right thing." He encouraged and she nodded and pushed her straightened hair behind her ear.

"I know…" She looked up at him and took his hand in both of hers. "and I'm so glad I came home. Really… I just wish I could have gotten that picture."

"I know… but we'll get her." He promised and squeezed her hand in his gently.

Annie tilted her head to the side and smirked before worrying her brows and leaning closer, bringing one hand to his face. She felt her heart light at the sight of the corner of his lips turning upward before he leaned in and met her lips halfway, both of his hands on the side of her face like he did all that time ago in Barcelona… right before he got mad her for coming to help him instead of going for the case.

Now he knew that it wasn't because she felt he couldn't handle himself, but because she cared for him enough to guarantee that he was safe. Auggie felt the emotions from that day push up into his throat, forcing him to pull away from Annie's kiss. "Auggie?" She called and stroked the side of his face before allowing her hand to rest at the base of his neck, her other hand holding his.

"No, it's okay…" he assured and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Everything is great… " he added before placing his free hand to the side of her face carefully and leaned in to press his lips to hers again. "I'm going to go get ready." He whispered and she nodded into his hand before he dropped his hands and stood, leaving for the bathroom.

X.x.X.x

Annie called a cab and gave the man her address, "So what do we do about Joan and Arthur." She asked once Auggie was inside and closed the door.

"Joan's leaving, Annie…" He said gently.

Annie twisted in her seat so she could look at him directly, "What?!"

"She quit…" He said just as vaguely.

"I get that, why?"

"Because of the Lena situation… and Arthur refusing to back up anything you or Joan says."

Annie was incredulous, "She can't just leave… not now! I need her!"

"We'll figure it out, Annie, I promise." He said and searched for her hand, Annie assisting with taking his hand in hers, "I promise."

Annie nodded, "Okay, what bout Arthur though?"

Auggie let out a deep breath, "I don't know… but to start… we don't mention 'us'."

She laughed, "That's an excellent idea," She whispered as though it was a secret before turning into him. The rest of the ride to her house was with Annie leaning into Auggie wish his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his free hand in her lap, held by both of hers.

_**To be continued…?**_

X.x.X.x

_Okay, just in case you were confused about the end, they were going back to her house to pick up her car and then go to work… since I doubt a cab driver can drive them to work._

_I hope this was as good as it was in my head, sometimes what I think is great in my mind turns out like shit once I write it down._

_Anyway, thanks again so much for all those encouraging reviews and I hope I didn't disappoint you…_

_Please leave another review with a thumbs up or thumbs down… and if it's down… what should I fix?_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
